I Still Dream Of You
by theSparKILLER
Summary: Owen knew love, at an early age. He gave away his heart at 14, when she disappears shortly after the start of grade 9 he shuts off his emotions. The only thing he has left is his dreams until one day by chance they bump into each other... She's been keeping a secret from Owen for 7 years.


One shot for now possible follow up depending on reviews.

Set in Owen's senior year of university. Owen is 22.

Disclaimer

This is an idea that came to me after a few days of no sleep. I do not own Degrassi, just this idea. I hope you enjoy!

Owen's POV

I woke up covered in sweat, my breathing was ragged, the dream was so vivid. I looked at the clock beside my bed in was only 2AM.

I closed my eyes hoping to return to my dream. After about 20 minutes, of tossing and turning I got out of my bed to head to the closet.

After a few minutes of searching I found the old shoe box and dumped it's contents on my bed. There she was, long auburn hair, porcelain skin, the sweetest smile and kind blue eyes. My Maddy! The first and only girl I'd ever loved.

I skimmed all her letters I had ever recieved from her. I didn't have to fully read them, I had memorized them long ago.

I closed my eye's and was transported back to the summer before grade 9. I was at summer camp, it was the end of camp formal dance. Maddy had on a pale purple dress with spaghetti straps, her hair in soft curls, her eye's never left mine the whole night.

We had met at camp when we were 8years old and grew closer every summer. We would write letters, and email throughout the year to stay in last summer though I finally found the nerve to ask her to be my girlfriend.

I pulled another picture from my box of the two of us sitting on the dock by the lake. We were just kids, yet I was so in love. I thought I knew everything, I thought I had my whole life figured out back then.

The last night of camp after the dance sneaking out of our bunks to swim in the lake. It was a sultry summer evening, the moon glistening over the water. I held Maddy in my arms. I could feel her soft skin, and the smell of coconut in her hair. I remembered the soft lustful breath she let out as I kissed her neck gently, and my body's reaction to that sound.

Holding her on the shore, both of us wrapped up in the towel our lips meeting for a kiss that seemed to last forever. As we fell back embraced in passion. I remember being so scared, yet so comfortable. "I love you Maddy." escaping my lips as my body trembled over hers. Her eyes filled with tears as she softly said, "I love you Owen."

We were two scared kids in love. Who went too far, one perfect night.

The next morning we both left with our families. Me to Toronto, and her to British Columbia. At first we talked every day, and wrote letters at least once a week.

When school started up the calls were less frequent. Football had consumed my time, and Maddy was busy with her dancing. The last email I recieved from her still puzzled me. "Owen, I'm scared. We have to talk. Love, Maddy." I called as soon as I read it, she didn't answer. I tried over and over to reach her. Then about a week later her phone was disconnected. I sent countless emails and letters, but never heard an other word from Maddy.

My worry grew to anger the longer I went without talking with Maddy. It made me a better athlete, I hit harder on the football field. Soon, I was getting in fights with people in the hallway, and found my first of many detentions. It was like a switch was flipped inside my body, I had turned off every emotion except anger. Loosing Maddy hurt so much, I swore I'd never feel that pain again.

I started partying at the revine, it was amazing how a few beers helped me forget her. I remember how one night while drinking I made a promise to myself, that I would never let another girl hurt me. That's when I put up a wall to guard my feelings.

Anya was the only person afterwards I tried to let in. As soon as she started doing drugs I built it right back up. It's funny how one girl who had broke my heart at age 14, her memory could still make my heart flutter, and take down that wall.

There was times that her memory put me in a deep depression, and other times I floated around on cloud 9. I had tried to track her down over the years, but she didn't have any accounts on social media or only an unpublished phone number.

I knew today I needed to embrace her memory, there was no time for depression. My alarm clock was buzzing beside me. It was already 7AM. I had just spent the last 5 hours reliving all the pleasure and pain.

I quickly jumped in the shower, and headed to campus. I had a full day of classes, and an internship at the youth center coaching a pee we hockey team. I needed that to go well to earn my coaching certificate.

My classes flew by, thanks to a few coffee runs to the campus cafe I was able to stay awake. I ran back to apartment to grab my hockey bag, and noticed that I had left the box of Maddy memories on my bed. I carefully placed everything, back inside except the picture of us. I put it in my wallet, I needed her close today.

The director of the program Bill seemed to be okay. He reminded me a bit of a hockey coach I had when I was little. He started assigning everyone teams and practice schedules. I took my roster for my 6-7-8 year old and headed out on the ice to set up cones for our first drill.

Soon I had 17 kids skating around. I took roll call and passed out practice jerseys. "Adams, Brent. Brown, Greg. Bridger, Ryan. Campbell, Duncan. Conner, Sam. Davis, Michael. Free, Parker. Grant, Keegan. Hope, Jace. Ingalls, Mark. Jackson, Aiden. Jones, Carter. Miller, Owen. Nice name I said as the dark haired boy skated over for his jersey. My name is Owen as well. " I said , then went back to my roster and started practice.

The kids looked good, after 40 minutes of practice I was convinced we could take home several big wins this season.

I had the team take a knee and I was giving them a pep talk before we headed to the bench for some water. Some of the kids took off their helmets as I was praising them for their excellent work today.

We were sharing the rink with the 9-10 year old team, and apparently one of the kids took a slap shot that bounced off the glass. It ricocheted and hit Miller in the forehead. Blood was pouring and he looked a little pale. Bill the director took action quickly and called an ambulance. He told me to ride to the hospital with Miller, and stay till his mother could be there. He said he had contacted her, and she was leaving work, and would meet us there.

After arriving with Miller at ER the doctors, and nurse quickly rushed in and cleaned his wound. He recieved 9 stitches just above his left eyebrow. They wanted to run a few tests to make sure he didn't have a concussion, and I was to keep him awake. If he started to doze off to push the call button.

"That's going leave a nice scar Miller. Girls love scars." I said joking. "I don't like girls." he replied like a typical 6 year old. "Oh, but one day you will." I teased. "You sound like my mom." he groaned. "She's a smart lady!" I replied.

I had taken a face mask, and two rubber gloves to blow up, and we were joking around as I tried to keep him awake. I had just taped two tongue depressors above my eyebrows, Miller was laughing historically when his mom rushed in. She quickly ran to his side, and embraced him.

I quickly pulled everything off of my face, so I didn't look like a big doofus when I told her what the doctors had said. "Excuse me. Mrs. Miller? " I said standing. "It's Miss" she said almost defeated. "I'm Owen's coach, Owen Milligan. I wanted to let you know what the doctors said." I told her to her still turned back.

"Mommy why are you crying? " Miller asked his mom. She just shook her head as her breathing became more ragged. "Miss Miller? Are you alright?" I said turning her to look at me.

Nothing could of prepared me for when I turned her. "Mmmmm… Maddy! Maddy Miller! " I softly spoke. It was my Maddy, I suddenly felt 14 again. She was more beautiful now than she was then.

The door opened as Maddy and I stood face to face in silence. "Hi, I'm nurse Kim! I'm hear to take Owen down for his MRI." the peppy little blonde announced, Helping Miller into a wheelchair. "Coach Milligan, will you go with me?" Miller asked. "Of course buddy." I said taking a quick glance at Maddy who would only look at the ground, but slowly shook her head in approval.

The walk down the hallway was silent. We made our way back to the imaging department, the nurse told us we'd have to wait outside and got us two chairs from the waiting room. She explained what they would take about 40 minutes to an hour to get his testing done. Maddy embraced him in a motherly hug, and the nurse wheeled him back.

The silence was killing me. I was sitting there with my Maddy, every feeling I ever had for her was taking over my body. Love, sadness, rejection, anger all bubbling up at once. Maddy just sat there softly crying to herself. Then something hit me, hit me like a ton of bricks.

Her last letter… "Owen, I'm scared. We have to talk. Love, Maddy." I had actually said those words out loud, as jumped up to stand in front of her I repeated them. "Owen, I'm scared. We have to talk. Love, Maddy." Maddy just looked at me, and began crying harder. "His name is Owen! " I said getting angry! She nodded her head slowly. "You were scared, you needed to talk to me, his name is Owen, damn it Maddy! He's 6 years old… he even looks like me! " by this time I was crying, I fell back into my chair to try and process everything.

Maddy reached over and took my hand. "I was 14. My parents flipped out. They sent me away. I couldn't contact you. I was going to give him up for adoption, but I couldn't. They threw me out, Owen and I lived with my Aunt until I turned 18." she softly said. "I would of helped, I would of been there for you." I told her gripping her hand tighter.

"Mommy, why are you holding coach Milligan's hand?" a small voice said interrupting our moment. "Your mommy and I are old friends. She needed a friend right now." I told him as we followed the nurse back to his room.

I set silently in Miller's hospital room, while he told Maddy about his day. I chuckled when he told her that girls love scars as he pointed to his forehead. I took everything in. Maddy was raising a good kid, and she had done it all by herself. Then reality sunk in she had been alone. I had missed out on so many important milestones, hell I didn't even know he existed till a few hours ago.

I closed my eyes and thought what my life would of been like if we'd been raising him together. I knew things couldn't of been easy for her. Her parents disowning her. My parents would of been less than thrilled , but they would of been by our sides to support us. I then felt guilty thinking of how I got to be a typical teenager, parties, dances, university. Maddy had missed out on everything.

I heard the door open and was knocked out of thoughts. "Miss Miller. We have the results from Owen's scans. He seems to have a mild concussion. You will need to call the sports medicine clinic on Monday to set him up an appointment. They do not take your insurance and will need the payment upfront." the doctor said, and I noticed Maddy's face tense. I patted her back slightly to let her know things would work out. "Now you need to check on him every two hours when he sleeps. You don't have to wake him completely, just make sure he responds. Now any headaches, confusion, or dizziness you need to bring him back in." the doctor said handing her release papers.

I realized as we were leaving that my car was still at the youth center. "Maddy, could you give me a ride back to my car?" I asked. I wasn't ready to leave them for the night. I still had so many unanswered questions. "I took a cab, I don't have a car." she said looking embarrassed. "Mommy, can we take a cab back home? I hate the bus." Miller said looking up at Maddy. The look in her eye's was defeat. I knew she wanted to give that boy the world, but couldn't afford it. "I'll grab us a cab back to the center. Then I'll take you guys from there." I announced. Miller looked happy. I looked at my watch and it was 10PM "how about I order us a pizza too? Miller you have to be starved. What do you like on your pizza?" I asked. The boy looked more than ecstatic, Maddy was giving me a look telling me I didn't have to do all this. When Miller turned to look at Maddy for approval, she softly smiled. "Thank you Owen. That's very kind of you." she said. "Well, Miller if you don't tell me what you want on your pizza… we're getting pineapple and mushrooms! " I told him. "That's my favorite pizza!" he announced proudly. "Mine too." I said smiling at Maddy.

We took the cab back to the center I unlocked the doors to my suv, and he headed out to get pizza. I opened the doors to the pizza place and told Miller to pick us out a good booth since it was practically empty. "Owen, you don't have to do all this." Maddy said looking into my eyes. "I don't have to, but I want to." I told her with a smirk. For the first time that evening I saw a genuine smile on her face, and my heart fluttered.

Maddy sat down in the both next to Miller and I slid in the other side across from them. He continued in on a talking about his birthday that was coming up soon. "When is your birthday? " I asked. "February 14. Mommy said I was supposed to born on April 24th. I only weighed 3 lbs and was in the hospital till I was 3 months old." he said taking a bite of pizza. My heart broke in to a million peices thinking of a 14 year old Maddy scared, alone and with a child fighting for his life. I was probably worried about a exam, or getting a date to the Valentine's dance when he was born. My stomach knotted up, thinking how I was such a selfish dumb punk.

"Mommy, can I play a video game?" he asked . Maddy opened her purse and handed him a dollar, and he took off. There we were alone again. "Maddy, if I only knew." I started. "I know Owen." she sighed shifting her eyes to a half eaten piece of pizza.

We sat in silence for a few more minutes, as I was gathering up more courage to talk to her Miller was back. "Mommy, can I have.." he started, but Maddy quickly stopped him. "Sorry buddy, but no more tonight." I knew things must be tight for them. "Here bud." I said handing him five one dollar bills. "You don't have to do that Owen! " she stated.

"Things are really tight, aren't they?" I asked and she just nodded her head. "I saw the look of concern on your face, when the doctor told you you'd have to pay upfront at the sports medicine clinic." she just sighed. "It hasn't been easy."

"I can help. I want to help you. Both of you." I told her reaching for her shaking hands from across the table. "We survive. Barely, but we survive." she replied. Her words crushed my heart. "I've always loved you Maddy. I want to get to know my son. I want nothing more to spend time with you both. There's not a day that's past, that you haven't crossed my mind." I told her reaching for my wallet and handing her the picture of the two of us.

She carefully took the picture, she smiled, looked me in the eyes. "Look at those kid's they had no care in the world. That was a whole other lifetime ago." she said handing me back the picture, about the time Miller returned to the table. "Excuse me, I need to go to the washroom." Maddy said I'm sure it was to hide her tears from our son.

"Out of cash buddy? " I asked. He just shook his head no. "I'm just getting tired." he said handing me back $2. "You keep it." I said. He smiled and tucked the money into his pocket. "Do you like my mom?" he asked. I choked a little on my soda with as nonchalantly he spoke those words. "I've always loved your mom." I replied. "Good." he said laying down in the booth.

Maddy returned to see her son sleeping in the booth. I slid over so she could sit by me. "We'd probably better get home, I have to check on him every two hours it's going to be a long night." she said bitting her bottom lip.

I paid the bill and picked up my son to carry him to the car. Maddy gave me directions to their apartment. The neighborhood they lived in was low income housing, and a pretty scary place to be in during the day, let alone while it was dark.

I pulled up to her building there were about 15 police cars, and a news crew. Maddy looked down in shame, "thank you for everything Owen." she said unbuckeling her seatbelt. I then hear gun fire break out. I put my hand on Maddy's seatbelt to stop her. "You guys are staying at my place tonight!" I announced as I continued to drive. "Owen! " she protested. "I can't send my son, and the girl I've been in love with since I was 8 years old out into that. I just found you both, I can't chance loosing you." I said as tears formed in the corners of my eyes with that statement.

I drove to my apartment about 20 minutes away. It wasn't the nicest apartment, but there wasn't constantly gun fire. It had to be a step up. I'm sure Maddy was doing the best she could on her own, but now with my help I wanted them to have better. I just hope Maddy would except it.

I handed her the the key and directed her to 5E as I carried our sleeping child. "We'd probably wake him up, that way he knows where he is." Maddy said after unlocking and opening the door. "Hey, buddy ." I said softy shaking him to wake him up. "Where are we?" he ask in a groggy voice. "We're staying at Owen's tonight." Maddy told him in a comforting tone. "Were the police back at the neighbors, mommy? " he asked. It saddens me with this statement. Maddy shook her head. "I'm going to take you to my little brothers room. He lived with me last summer, before leaving for university… and there's a big comfortable bed and T.V. is that okay? " I asked him and he shook his head yes.

Maddy followed me to Tristan's room, and helped me put him down. She gently kissed his forehead and told him goodnight. "Sweet dreams buddy." I said as I turned on a night light and walked out.

"You can take my room, I'll crash on the couch." I told Maddy pointing to the room across the hall. "Owen, I'll take the couch. I'm not tired, plus I need to wake him every 2 hours." she said. "Well, I'm staying up for a bit the rooms yours… I won't take no for an answer." I told her with a devious smirk appearing on my face. "You haven't changed a bit have you Owen? " she laughed. "Pick a movie, and I'll get us something to drink." I said handing her the remote and heading to the kitchen.

I returned with two water bottles, and sat beside her on the couch. She flipped through my Netflix probably two dozen times before handing me back the remote. "Sorry, I don't get to watch much T.V." sge said. "It's okay." I said setting the remote back on the coffee table. "Owen, thank you for tonight. You really don't have to feel like you owe me anything." she said quietly. "You two deserve the world, I want to give it to you." I told her. She began to cry and barried her head in my chest. "Maddy, please don't cry. I hate to see you like this." I told her gently rubbing her back.

"I wanted to tell you a million times throughout the years." she said her tears slowing. "Tell me everything. I've missed out on so much." I said as she took a deep breath and started her tale.

"It was late October of grade 9, I hadn't felt well for a while. I couldn't keep anything down. I was in the girls washroom getting sick when one of the senior girls from my dance squad asked me if I was pregnant. The thought had never crossed my mind until then, but all my symptoms suddenly made since. I walked to the pharmacy on lunch break, and I got a test. I took the test as soon as I returned to school a little pink plus sign popped up immediately. I sat there scared until the bell rang, and headed back to class. I logged on to my email and quickly sent you that last message. Hoping you would know what to do. After school during dance squad practice, I suddenly felt sick. Everything was fuzzy and I passed out. I was taken to the hospital where they ran blood work. The doctor told my parents I was pregnant, and thats when my phone rang with you calling. My mom threw my phone down on the ground and stomped it into a hundred pieces. They shipped me off to this place for pregnant teenagers that same evening. It wasn't too bad there, there were four other girls, and two staff members. We did class work, to earn our GEDs. There was access to doctor's, we learned how to properly care for babies. There were no cell phones or computers. We were only allowed to call people from a list that our families gave them when we checked in, and only allowed one phone call a week. My parents told me I had to give him up for adoption when they sent me there. At first I agreed, then I felt him move, and it was real, I knew I loved him more than anything. When I went into labor so early, and saw how small and helpless he was I knew I needed him, and he needed me. I stood up to my parents, I told them he wouldn't be adopted. He belonged to me. They were very angry. My dad told me that I was dead to them. My mom stood there with tears, but she followed my dad out. That was the last time I saw them. " she said as she was laying in my lap slowly drifting off to sleep.

I was angry! How could anyone do this to their child, to their grandchild who's fighting for his life. They just threw them away like a piece of trash. I could feel every muscle in my body tightening, I was ready to track down her parents and punch them both in the face. Maddy's alarm sounded, it had been 2 hours. She walked down the hall to go wake him. I followed behind.

After checking on him I talk Maddy into taking one of my tshirts and sweatpants with a draw string so she can be comfortable. "Maddy, please get some rest. I can check on him." I say when she appears in the living room looking incredibly sexy in my clothes. "Owen, you've already done so much for us. I'll be fine." she replied.

She stood in the hallway running her fingers through her hair. I walked slowly to her and grabbed her by the small of her back to pull her close to me. "You're absolutely gorgeous Madison Miller." I say as her arms gently fall around my shoulders. Our eye's meet, I can see the desire in her. I quickly pick her up and pin her back against the wall, before passionately kissing her.

Years of pint up lust coming to the surface. Every need, want and desire… heated and raw passion coming out in our kissing. Our hands frantically exploring the others body. I pick her up to carry her into my bedroom.

I throw her on my bed and pull off my shirt before attacking her lips in another feverish kiss. My fingers slowly pulling her top up. I only break our kiss to pull it over her head. Her lips to my ear lobe, sucking, kissing, and gently blowing. My breathing hitches as her name falls from my lips…"Maddy! " My hands sensually roaming her naked torso, her moans becoming more frequent and desperate. "Madison Dennett Miller, I've always loved you." I cried out as her lips moved down from my ear lobe to my neck.

She stopped for a brief second, our eyes locking. I could see just how scared she was. "Maddy please, don't cry… you're all I've ever wanted. You're my heart." I proclaimed as she was quickly getting redressed. Her tears were now flowing like a summer rain. I embraced her, slowly rubbing the tears from her eyes with my thumb. "I mean it with all of my soul. You're the only girl I've ever loved. I still dream of you. Now you're back in my life, with an amazing son… our son! I can't loose you, not again." I proclaimed.

"Owen, I've dreamed of us finding each other for so very long. I've never stopped loving you. The thing is I'm not the same girl you fell in love with. It's been a long 7 years, they haven't been kind to me." she sobbed. "Let me know you again. Let me help make life easier for you and Owen." I told her hoping she'd except. She nodded her head yes, and slowly fell asleep with her head barried in my chest.

I woke to my alarm going off it was 3AM and time to check on my buddy. I went to try to move Maddy without waking her. She needed her rest. As I went to move her I noticed in between us was Owen. He was curled into my arm with his arms wrapped around Maddy. I just took in every breath he took. Right now things were good. I held my family in my arms for the first time ever.

When my alarm sounded at 7AM to check on him, he was ready to get up for the day. We left Maddy sleeping she looked so peaceful. I fixed us both a bowl of cereal and turned on cartoons.

We were laughing and playing around. I really enjoyed being around this kid. He was the best of both me and Maddy. He looked just like me, with Maddy's personality and kindness. "I like being around you coach Milligan. You're fun!" he told me as poured him another bowl of cereal. "I like being around you too buddy, you know you don't have to call me coach when we're not on the ice." I told him. "What should I call you?" he questioned. I desperately wanted him to call me dad, however that was something that had yet to be discussed. "You can call me… call me whatever you like." I told him with some pain in my voice.

"Owen." we both turned our heads at Maddy's voice not knowing whom she meant. Maddy ran her fingers through her dark auburn locks, giggling when she realized what she had done. "My son Owen. Do you remember the bedtime stories? " she asked and he nodded his head. "Can you tell me your favorite one?" she asked. He nodded his yes, and thought for a moment.

"Do you mean the one about my dad?" he asked crawling on to her lap. "Yes, that one." she said pushing his dark hair out of his eyes. " my mommy and daddy had been bestfriends since they were little. Every summer they'd meet at summer camp, and their friendship grew in to love. My mommy and daddy loved each other so much, they had so much love that their loved turned into me. When grandma and grandpa found out I was growing in mommy's tummy they were very angry, and hid mommy and me from daddy. When I was born I looked so much like daddy, mommy gave me his name. " he said looking at Maddy for reassurance he was telling it correctly. I knelt down in front of him. "My name is Owen Matthew Milligan. " I calmly said. "I'm Owen Matthew Miller." he said putting two and two together. I smiled and looked at Maddy and back to him. "Owen, I'm your dad. I'm so happy I found you and your mommy." I told him. As he embraced me in a hug.

"So, you're my dad? And you love my mommy? " he questioned me. "Yes, I am. And I've love your mommy since I was 8 years old." I answered. "Mommy, do you love him?" he asked Maddy. "I never stopped loving him." Maddy replied looking at me blushing slightly. I watched his expression as he processed everything that he had just been told.

The silence was starting to make me nervous, my mind started spinning. Thinking that maybe he hated me, or feels like I've abandoned him. What if he doesn't want anything to do with me now, oh my god… that would absolutely kill me. What if…

"Dad?" he said quietly patting my arm knocking me out of my panic. My heart skipped a beat hearing that one simple word come out of his mouth. "Yes?" I answered him smiling from ear to ear. "Are you happy I'm your son?" he inquired. I picked him up in my arms hugging him tightly. "Of course I am. You're perfect. Are you happy I'm your dad?" I said. He nodded his head and hugged me back.

I motioned for Maddy, and pulled her into my embrace. I held my family closely. I couldn't of been happier, I never wanted this feeling to end.

Maddy's phone began to ring and she took off to the bedroom to answer. I still stood there holding my son when the door bell rang. Still holding him in my arms, I headed to the front door. I opened it find my mom standing there.

"Owen! " she said walking on in. "Hey, mom! What are you doing here?" I asked. She was looking at me with a puzzled expression. "Who's your friend? " she questioned. "I'm Owen, and he's my dad." my buddy answered extending his hand to my mom. Mom sat down on the couch. "What's going on?" she asked sounding a bit angry.

I was just getting ready to start explaining when Maddy walked out of my bedroom. Mom turned to look at Maddy, then to buddy, then back to me. "Mom, you remember Maddy Miller? " I asked. "Of course." mom said jumping up to hug Maddy. "Mrs. Milligan." Maddy said with a shaky voice. "Oh, I haven't seen you in around 7 years! How have you been?" mom questioned. Maddy smiled nervously, looking at me for help.

"Hey, buddy why don't you go watch a DVD in the bedroom so we can have some grown up talk." I asked and he took off down the hallway. Maddy and I told mom everything. At first she was angry, by the time we got to the part of the story where he was born, fighting for his life in the hospital and her parents walked out on them she was in tears. She hugged Maddy tightly and kissed her cheek. "We would of been there for you both my dear." mom said. "I know." Maddy whispered.

"Well, go get my grandson! I want to properly meet him! " mom announced. I walked down the hall to get him. When we returned mom looked him over. "He looks just like you did at that age Owen! " mom said. I just smiled. "So, your name is Owen? " mom questioned him. "Yes, mam." he shyly answered. "Do you know how I am?" she asked. He shook his head no. "Buddy, this is my mom." I told him. He shook his head. "I'm your grandma, do you know what grandma's do?" she asked. He ran and held on to Maddy's arm before answering. "No." "grandma's like to spoil their grandchildren, buy them toys and other things they want." she said. His eye's got wide and he smiled.

"Now, all of you get ready. I'm taking you all to lunch." mom announced. "That's very nice of you Mrs. Milligan, but we really need to go to our house. We didn't plan on staying last night, and everything is there." Maddy said. "Well, we can swing by beforehand and you two can change." mom argued. Maddy finally gave in. "Yes, Mrs. Milligan." she answered. "Now, get ready I need to call your dad." mom said pushing me to get ready.

We all loaded up in my suv, and headed to Maddy's house so they could get cleaned up. I could see the look on my mom's face as we pulled up to their apartment, and she wasn't happy about the situation. There were still police there, and crime scene tape up. I walked up to one of the officers and talked to them. I explained that Maddy and Owen had stayed over with me last night and made sure it was safe for them to enter. I escorted them into their apartment. It was clean, just a couch, coffee table and T.V. in the living room. A very small kitchen with a table with two chairs. A tiny bathroom with just a shower. Then two small bedrooms. My buddys room had is bed a small toy chesr and a dresser. His bed was neatly made with star wars bedding. I helped him get ready.

While he was in the bathroom washing his face abd brushing his teeth I decided to pack him up enough clothes to last him a few days, and told him to grab whatever else he needed. I told Maddy to do the same. She argued with me at first, but got a suitcase from her closet filling it with clothing and hygiene products. I told her to get what she could and I'd get a few friends to help move everything else in a few days.

Soon we were back in the car with my mother who seemed more than thrilled to see me carrying out two suitcases to the car.

We drove to a little Italian restaurant, and pulled into the parking lot at the same time as my father.

I held the restaurant door open for mom, Maddy, and Owen while dad told the hostess that their were 5 of us. We were quickly seated, and the waitress took our drink orders. "Well, son. Are you going to introduce us?" my dad asked. I intoduced Maddy and Owen to my dad. Both Maddy and Owen looked uncomfortable in this situation. My dad could be very intimidating at times, he was a lawyer. Since he was working on a big case today he was in professional mode. At home he was just a normal dad, watching sports and making bad jokes.

The silence was quickly broken when dad spoke. "Your right, Kate! There's no need for a paternity test. He looks exactly like Owen." "Dad!" I exclaimed. Taking Maddy's hand under the table. "He does! Do you want to see picture of your dad when he was your age?" he asked Owen pulling an old picture of me and Tris from his wallet. Maddy smiled when dad passed the picture over to her. "So, Owen tell all about the 1st grade." my dad said losing his professional attitude, and being more comforting.

He told dad all about school, his friends, and proudly showing him his forehead where the puck hit him at hockey practice. "Well, I can't wait to watch you play hockey! " dad told him. "You'll really come watch me play?" my buddy asked my dad. "Of course! we all will! You'll have your own cheering section! " dad proclaimed.

"Now Maddy, I take it you two will be moving in to Owen's apartment? Kate said you packed a few things before heading over here." my dad inquired. "Well, after last nights incident at the complex… we will stay a few days. I'm under a lease, I can't afford to break it. Maddy replied breaking my heart a bit. "No, no, no… I won't have that. It's a matter of safety. Last nights incident is more than enough reason to legally terminate your lease. I will take care of it first thing Monday morning." dad announced taking a bite of spaghetti. "Owen, are you sure you're okay with this?" Maddy whispered. "More than anything." I said taking her hand and kissing it.

"Maddy, where are you working my dear?" mom inquired. I noticed Maddy looked a bit nervous, and reluctant to answer. She hung her head down and staired at the food on her plate. "I was working at Maggie's Diner, but since I had to leave yesterday during the dinner rush to go to the hospital… they called this morning and let me go. I did see that this place was hiring servers, I thought I'd inquire before we left." Maddy answered shamefully. "You know the receptionist at my dental practice just gave her her two weeks notice. Her husband is being transferred. Why don't you come by later on this week, and she can train you. It will be decent hours with a steady pay… plus, your boss won't get angry in a family emergency." mom said smiling. "Thank you Mrs. Milligan." Maddy replied.

"Owen." mom said and both me and my buddy looked up. " my grandson Owen. What would you like for your birthday? I here you'll be 7 in just a few weeks." mom asked. He looked deep in thought, like this was the most important thing in the world, before he answered. "I think, I'd like a new pair of shoes." he said going back to his food. "Well, if it's okay with mommy how about we go pick out a new pair after lunch, and maybe we could make a stop at the toy store too?" mom asked him. He quickly looked at Maddy for approval, and she looked at me. "Sounds great mom." I replied. "Thank you so much Mrs. Milligan!" my buddy exclaimed. "Your such a polite boy, and please call me grandma." mom commented. He smiled sweetly, "thank you, grandma." he said.

Mom and Dad took buddy shopping, and Maddy and headed back the apartment. I unloaded the suitcases from my suv, and we headed in.

Tristan's room was pretty much cleared out leaving pretty much only his furniture and bedding behind. Maddy quickly put my buddy's stuff away, while I went to my room to make some room in the dressers and closets. It took us both less than an hour to get everything they'd packed put away.

"Well, my parent's sure seem to take a liking to you both." I said taking a seat on the couch. "They're great." she replied. "This situation is definitely a unique one." I added. "It is. I'm just scared it's it's all happening way too fast." Maddy said. "I've never been one to do things conventionally." I replied.

" 24 hours ago, you had no idea you even had a son. Now, you're moving us in. This isn't a game where you can quit when you get bored. It involves a child, who can be tragically scarred if you decide to go back to your old life. I have always made sure he knew what a good guy you are, that you weren't around because of the choices my parent's made many years ago. If something would happen now after meeting you, it wouldn't be good. So, you really need to think this over good, before you make any more life altering decisions that involve my son." she announced.

My head started to spin, I never meant to turn their lives upside down. Even though this was all happening fast, I never once considered not being around. Maddy did make a valid point, but why would I want anything else. It's always been Maddy in my heart. In fact for the first time in years I cared, I thought of someone besides myself.

"Maddy, I'm here for the long run. I don't want to play house for a bit then leave you two. I want us to be together, the three of us. My family! Since, you left me seven years ago… I haven't been the best person. Hell, I've been a down right ass hole. When you were no longer in my life It's was like my heart stopped beating. Now, here you are with this amazing child… who is mine. It's like I can finally feel the good again. He's a reminder of the person I once was, the person I need to be. " I told her pouring out my heart in one long rant.

"A few years ago when we were living in Vancouver with my Aunt, I was skimming the paper on my break at work. There you were on the front page, with your hockey team the Toronto Ice Hounds. My heart skipped a beat, seeing you, knowing you would be in Vancouver for a few days during the tournament. I thought fate had brought you to me. I took money I really didn't have, and I took a three year old Owen to his first hockey game. I went to the hall way beside locker room after the game, and made my way through a crowd of fans and reporters. One by one players started filing out of the locker room, after a while I still hadn't seen you. I stopped a couple of the players, and asked if he could tell you Maddy Miller was here and needed to speak with you. One of them looked at me and made a comment on how much Owen looked like you, then told me that you were too busy to talk to anyone. I was very angry, and I started to make my way through the crowd towards your locker room… that's when you came out. My heart was pounding in my chest, I was so close to you. One of the player cought up with me… he told me to just turn around and go… as you walked out, two blondes came up beside you and wrapped their arms around you and were kissing all over you. I decided then, it was best for both Owen and I to stay away from you. That I couldn't handle the heart break, and you were just fine without us." she told me.

My blood was boiling, my fists were clinched tight. I jumped to my feet, and started pacing circles. "DAMN IT BAKER! DAMN IT DALLAS!" I screamed punching the refrigerator hard enough to leave a dent.

I thought back to the play offs in Vancouver. I had woke the night before to a dream off Maddy, I taped the picture of us inside my locker hoping it would bring me luck. Normally, I'd be one of the first ones out of the locker room, but the trainer was looking at my knee. I remember walking out and being attacked by the two girls, normally it wouldn't of bothered me to have two pretty girls hanging on me, but I had Maddy one my mind. I remember Dallas and Baker meeting up with me on the bus, "Milligan you better thank me for sending those girls over for you after the game." he scoffed. "Yeah, we totally saved you." Baker quipped. I never questioned them, and just went back to my thoughts of Maddy.

"Maddy! I had no idea!" I pleaded. "I just… I just don't trust very easy. Seeing you with two girls, I was jealous, but mainly hurt. I had days where thinking about you was the only thing to keep me going. That day, it flipped a switch in me… I stopped caring about everything besides Owen." she sighed. I knew how she felt, how much pain was inside her. I had shut myself down years ago. "I stopped caring when you disappeared, I never wanted to be hurt like that ever again… I shut down all emotions. It's a funny thing… seeing you and meeting my son, it's flipped back on… I'm able to feel again. I can guarantee you this I will never stop loving you or our son." I stated.

I sat down beside her I gently took her hands and looked into her crystal blue eyes that were heavy with tears. "I think together we can learn to love again." I softly whispered. "I'm scared." she replied. "We can be scared together." I said leaning in for a kiss.

I woke up covered in sweat my dream was so vivid, or was it a dream? I sat up and looked around, I was alone in my room. It was 2AM, and I was alone. My head fell in to my hands, as I began to feel the warm salty tears pour from my eyes. It was uncontrollable.

How could it be a dream, I had it all. The girl I loved and a wonderful son. "How could it be a dream? It was so real!" I shouted.

How could I only be happy in my dreams, why couldn't it of happened? I stood up and paced the floor my head reeling. I try my best to grasp everything.

"Owen? Is everything alright? " a soft voice said. "Maddy?" I turned and questioned. "Unless you have you have a girl hiding, of course it's me Milligan! " she replied turning on the light. "Your real? Your really here?" I asked grabbing her by the shoulders. "Of course, I am." she said looking confused. "And we have a son?" I asked in desperation. "Asleep in his bed." she calmly said.

"So, it wasn't just a dream." I replied in relief. "Very real." she smiled. I sat there trying to calm myself from my panic attack, I heard a sound at first it was very faint, but grew louder. Maddy turned to me, "I better go check on your daughter." she said leaving the room.

My daughter? I thought to myself… I have a daughter! I got up and followed the crying sound down the hall, stopping to peek in a room to see my buddy fast asleep. I breathed a sigh of relief, and continued to walk. I opened the bedroom door to see Maddy in a rocking chair holding a small child, about 6-7 months old with auburn curls. I took in all of their beauty, as a tear slipped down my cheek.

"Shhhh Keira it's okay, go back to sleep." she said laying down the beautiful baby girl .

"Owen, why don't you lay back down… I'll get you some Tylenol." Maddy said taking my arm, and walking me back to our room. "I dreamed about, us about when I found you and Owen… you know the day he he got hit in the head with the puck at hockey practice." I explained. Maddy looked confused. "What do you mean found us?" she questioned. "You know after us being a part for 7 years… your parents found out you were pregnant, and sent you away, so I couldn't find you… I…" I waa ranting as Maddy shushed me.

"Owen, when I found out I was pregnant… my parent's tried to send me away, but your family took me in. You held my hand when little Owen was born. You've been by my side through everything. The doctor said you might have some confusion, I'll call him in the morning. I'm sure he'll want to see you." she said.

My head was spinning, I had never lost my Maddy! My buddy had always been part of my life, and I have a daughter. It was then I could feel the throbbing in my head, I reached up to feel a bandage above my left eye. "What happened? " I asked. "Your son, has one hell of a slap shot Coach! You ended up with 7 stitches and a pretty nasty concussion." she stated.

I embraced her in a hug, and enveloped her lips into a passionate kiss. "Wow, that was nice." she said blushing.


End file.
